Baby sitting for dumkopfs
by quietlyfangirlinginthecorner
Summary: Several nations have become children again leaving Prussia and China to try to take care of them only getting occasional help when other nations are free to babysit. They thought it would be simple enough but modern parenting is very different to what they are used to. It's only a T due to language. I'm bad at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1 so it begins

**I don't own Hetalia...disclaimeryness. This has been in my head for about six months and I've only really gotten around to putting it here now. Thanks to Bamfisawesome for giving me so many ideas and for listening to me ramble about this every Monday at college.**

Prussia had done some stupid (read awesome) things in his life, one of which was crashing a world meeting with Sealand...another was hiding Hungary's Yaoi collection but without a doubt the most stupid was hiding Spain's tomatoes when Romano was visiting...well, that _was _the most stupid thing he'd done, until recently, when he did a succession of several stupid things.

China in comparison tried very hard not to do "Awesome" things, he did do them sometimes, but so did everyone... he liked to think that when he did do stupid things he recovered well with few of his fellow nations noticing.

but in this particular incident both Prussia and China did the same stupid thing, at the same time. And it wasn't just them who were effected.

* * *

Prussia put his feet up on the table, he knew full well what Germany thought about putting feet up on the table...but Germany wasn't at home. So here he was, sat on the sofa, feet on the table watching some random DVD that had been sent to him by Canada.

He was bored as hell...did every day need to be like this. He went to take a sip of beer. Empty. Prussia stood up and slouched to the kitchen. Bored, bored, bored, bored, boredboredboredboredbored booooooored. He got himself another beer and walked back to the living room. He'd call Canada (That was his name, right?) in the morning and let him know the film was shit. He looked out the window, A streak of light shot across the sky. Hmph, shooting star..."I just wish something interesting would happen!".

* * *

China wasn't sat at home, with his feet on the table, watching a film sent by a well meaning friend.

China was sat at home with his feet on the floor eating his favorite food and glaring at the scones that Hong Kong had made, he was furious with England for teaching him to make those stupid scones, words would need to be had with England at the next meeting because China was _not _best pleased.

Truth be told that was the first time in a long while that he'd seen any one of his relatives, and he was lonely, but he refused point blank to say anything about it out of sheer stubbornness and partially because he didn't want them to think he was a pathetic old man starved of attention.

He heard some yapping out side...ugh, it was late!. He opened the door to tell the dog to be quiet. Unsurprisingly the dog continued to yap incessantly. The dog reminded him a little of Japan's dog. A flash of light gained his attention. A shooting star!, he thought for a moment of what to wish for. It wasn't like it would come true anyway...he sighed "I wish I had my babies back or at least some company".

* * *

**This one is only short because it's an introduction chapter, after this they get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2 Little visitors

**I don't own Hetalia, thanks for reading this ^_^ and thanks to Bamfisawesome for being mad and helping so much with this and for encouraging the insanity.**

Wy strode up the path to her house she'd been out to get some paint, she'd been running low for a long time, but she'd finally given in and gone shopping when she'd completely run out of red half way through a painting.

She was hoping to get back before Australia was meant to visit her. But of course his car was already there (he'd be able to park closer if he'd let her have her drive way!)...ugh, she was hoping to finish her painting first.

She opened the door "Australia?," she called, nope, nothing. Instantly she noticed that something was wrong. Tiny purple and brown foot prints tailed along the floor, and hand prints of various colours were scattered at about knee height. "Hello?"

giggling from the living room was her response...cautiously she stepped into the living room, there was a movement to her left which caught her eye. She span around just in time to see a tiny figure disapear behind the curtains.

* * *

Meanwhile in Italy, Seborga was going on a visit. But he'd decided on making an entrance, he'd tried it out before on Wy and Sealand and he figured that the reactions from his brothers would be spectacular. He'd suspended himself upside down in a tree and covered himself in stage blood...because bringing tomato ketchup within a hundred meters of Romano would be like signing his own death sentence.

He was actually starting to regret not calling ahead, because hanging upside down for as long as he had was starting to make him feel weird.

Suddenly there was a loud wailing sound, he looked down to see a small child with red hair bawling his/her eyes out, he didn't know what gender it was, but the child looked familiar. Then his vision went red and stingy...he shook his head and the tomato slipped off of his face. A second child had appeared and was proceeding to swear at him. Awwwwwwwwwwwwww, they looked like his brothers, he had to show them this...

* * *

Prussia woke up at around three in the afternoon, which honestly wouldn't have been that weird if it wasn't for the fact that his brother usually woke him up at an hour of the morning which shouldn't be seen by anything non nocturnal.

So Prussia woke up, and went down stairs, perhaps Germany had started training and forgot about him...it wouldn't be the first time someone had forgotten him lately.

He sat down and kicked his feet up on the sofa. This was how mornings-um-Afternoons, were supposed to be spent, not running around, he did actually like training but not at a time when he wasn't properly awake.

"Get your feet off the sofa" Demanded a voice, Prussia sat up and looked around, A small blonde child stood in the doorway with folded arms.

"Germany?"

the child stamped his foot "FEET DON'T GO THERE!" he snapped...well shit.

* * *

Wy yanked back the curtain, A child with brown hair and wide inquisitive eyes stared back at her...absolutely covered in her paints.

The child let out a high-pitched squeal of laughter before diving behind an arm chair, Wy grabbed his paint smothered ankles and yanked him backwards.

He laughed again. "Who are you?" she asked, frowning at the toddler.

"Stralia" he grinned.

Wy scowled at him, he was just lucky she'd bought new paint. "Yes, well done, that's where we are, now what is your name?"

The child pouted "Stralia!" he grumbled.

* * *

After the night before, China had decided to invite his family over for dinner, maybe that would make him feel a little better, he knew that they were all in his home country, they just hadn't visited...which was a little upsetting, okay, a lot...no one had spoke to him outside of a world meeting in ages. He'd set about cooking everything he could think of, things he remembered them liking, things he thought they liked, even things that he himself thought were disgusting.

The doorbell rang, China composed himself and opened the door "Niha-oh..." a group of small children looked up at him, he didn't even have to ask, he knew who they were.

* * *

It had taken Seborga an age to get himself down from the tree, it probably would have gone faster if the grumpy child had stopped throwing things at him.

He'd ran to the house, finding mini versions of his brothers might even be a better surprise than his hanging from a tree plan. He hadn't even realized that the kids had followed him until one of them yelled at him "OI, BASTARD!, what are you doing in my house!"

"our house" corrected the second

"That's what I said!"

panic seized Seborga for a moment, did he have the right house?...had his brothers moved without telling him? Then he saw one of Italy's paintings hanging in the corner.

Kneeling down so he was at eye level to the children he decided to find out what was going on.

"Who are you two?"

"Who's asking?" snapped the moody one

"I'm Italia Veneciano and this is Italia Romano, who're you?"

the moody child gave the other a dead arm "Shut up" he hissed.

Well then, that solved that. Sort of.

* * *

Prussia was immediately on the phone to France and Spain, but all he got was some weird gurgling sounds...so he'd decided to go and talk to them in person because dammit he needed to work out what was wrong and what he really wanted was someone to blame and he knew that both Spain and France would give him someone to blame swiftly he chucked the tiny Germany who was currently having the mother of all tantrums into the car. He'd had to put him on a stack of cushions because he didn't actually have a child seat.

"I don't want to go" he grumbled miserably from on top of the cushions.

Prussia cast the child in the back seat a funny look "Well tough, I'm your big brother".

* * *

China decided that he would get to the bottom of this later, it was probably England's fault anyway.

Instead, China had decided to relish the moment because he'd missed being the big brother.

He knew he probably shouldn't be, but he was actually quite happy to have his siblings back in the house.


	3. Chapter 3 Collecting

**I am still not the owner of Hetalia, sorry this took so long, I've got writers block at the moment. Thanks for reading and reviewing and stuff  
**

Prussia hadn't been able to drive anywhere near as fast as he wanted to, because he had West in the back. He was almost at the French border when his phone rang, It was some French politician or another telling him that there had been something of an incident and for him to wait at home for France to be delivered to him, he told the man that he was already on his way to France's house and would pick him up from there. Seconds after that phone call had ended he got another, this time from a Spanish sounding politician saying pretty much the same thing as the French one. Prussia decided that what had happened to them was probably what had happened to Germany who was still sulking on the back seat with his little arms folded and a frown on his tiny features.

* * *

China had always held an idealised view of parenthood, he just hadn't realised how idealised until he let the children into the house. Apparently the authorities in each of their countries had sent them at around the same time. Which meant that China was faced with child versions of Japan, Vietnam, Taiwan and South Korea. He knew he was missing a few, but the point was that four of little brothers and sisters were with him. The things China remembered about these children were little things like teaching Japan how to cook, playing dolls with Taiwan, things like that. What they actually did upon entry to the house was unleash chaos. Japan had toddled off down the corridor at alarming speed, Taiwan had plonked herself down on the floor and started wailing and Vietnam and Korea began trying to disassemble the television. China didn't know what he should deal with first. He'd never been able to handle the tears of a child but he didn't want Korea and Vietnam to get electrocuted and he had the sneaking suspicion that Japan was making a bee line for the kitchen.

So he did what any self respecting sibling did...he yelled for them all to stop.

* * *

Sealand was kicking his legs while sitting on a bench outside of the meeting room. England was talking to Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Norway and Iceland. Sealand wasn't sure what they were talking about but he was getting really _really _bored, He'd been singing to himself but replacing every single word with 'bored', He'd already done Bohemian rhapsody, all the spice girls songs (because he knew it annoyed England) and worked his way through three musicals. They said they'd be three hours tops, they'd been in there for nearing nine hours now. He knew that Sweden had told him to wait but he was _bored_, so he peeked around the door.

What met Sealand's eyes was not what he had expected. What Sealand had thought he would see was his sort of family arguing and joking and hopefully winning against England in whatever they were discussing. What Sealand actually saw was a group of toddlers. He stared for a few moments, they were definitely his family, He could clearly see who was who and he didn't know any children with eyebrows like England (He and Wy didn't count because they weren't kids! That was just something other nations said to try to stop them becoming recognised countries)

"Dad?" Sealand asked, taking a step towards the tallest of the children. The small blonde looked at him and attempted a smile.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked shakily.

Sweden looked like he was going to respond but was interrupted by England who toddled over to him "I know who you are!" he exclaimed raising an arm in the air like he was at school.

"Who am I then?" Sealand replied, kneeling down to the same level as the children.

"You're a bloody git" and with that England let out a loud peal of laughter and ran off and hid under a chair with Norway.

Sealand honestly didn't know what it was that he'd been expecting.

* * *

Putting France in the car had been a challenge. He didn't throw a tantrum like Germany did but he did wriggle around a lot. He'd also insisted on bringing some things which Prussia had then been forced by the toddler to find those things with a stroppy Germany and an excitable France. The objects France wanted to take with him were a photo album and some cushions. Prussia tucked the cuhions under one arm, Germany under the other and took France's hand as he lead them out to the car. Carefully he started to stack the cushions for France to sit on, but the moment he tried to get him to sit on them the boy started screaming. "France, France stop screaming! What's wrong?" Prussia yelped as he tried to calm the child.

"They're my friends!" Francis wailed, Prussia hadn't dealt with a crying child in a long time apart from Germany not too long ago and he'd forgotten most of the tricks he used to know.

"What do you mean your friends?" He asked.

He sensed a presence behind him and turned to see a middle aged woman who he briefly remembered was France's secretary (Where the hell had she been when he'd been traipsing all over the house on the whim of a tiny nation). "I didn't have any toys for him to play with, he's been playing with those cushions through most of the morning" She answered before straightening up.

France was still sniffling "I can't sit on them, they're my friends"

Prussia knelt down "Friends can sit on friends in an emergency" he explained hoping that France would somehow understand and sit down.

* * *

Wy was beginning to regret her decision to call the authorities about Australia's predicament. Instead of helping him they had put the pair of them on an airplane bound for Germany with the instruction that they'd hear the person picking them up before they saw him.

Australia was looking out of the window and excitedly pointing at the world below. Usually Wy would have been contemplating the paintings she could create, but right now she was exhausted. Apparently a nation with the mind and body of a twelve year old was not built to withstand a single morning in the company of a single toddler.

She tried to curl up on her seat and go to sleep but Australia was chattering away to himself.

* * *

China hauled Taiwan off the floor and carried her on his hip as he raced over to Vietnam and Korea who were trying to work out how to remove the TV from it's stand. "You two stop that, aru!" he exclaimed

two pairs of eyes glanced at him, Vietnam waddled over to China and clung onto his trouser leg. Korea however, the look in Korea's eyes bore a familiar look, the look he used to have before he did something particularly bad...it was a look that China had heard Romano call the 'fuck you, look' and sure enough Korea knocked the television over. It shattered on the ground and China swore under his breath. There was a cry from the kitchen and China grabbed Korea's hand and hauled him behind him as he sprinted into the kitchen where Japan sat howling about how he couldn't reach anything. This would be harder than he thought.

* * *

Picking up Spain had been considerably more easy than picking up France, he wasn't wriggly and he didn't complain. He seemed perfectly happy to sit next to France and only paused to say goodbye to a politician who had been taking care of him. Throughout the journey his phone had gone off about fourteen times, he checked the last message 'Prussia, pick up Wy and Australia from the airport' Prussia sighed, nobody even asked if he was doing something important anymore.

The airport was on his way home but he didn't have enough seats, he supposed that he'd have to get one of them to have France on their lap because at least then he'd stop moaning about his cushion friends being squashed. Prussia drove over a bride and braked suddenly as France and Spain started screaming at the top of their lungs. Germany had his hands pressed firmly over his ears and was giving them a reproachful look. "Stop that!" Germany grumbled, Prussia theorized that he was in dire need of a nap.

France and Spain shook their heads "We always scream over bridges" Spain informed him.

Prussia remembered that, they had started that particular tradition a few decades earlier when they'd visited Norway, he couldn't remember the exact circumstances.

"You remember? Do you remember everything?" he asked.

The pair looked confused "No," murmured France, his bottom lip was beginning to wobble "Am I meant to?"

"No, don't worry, you guys go to sleep!" Prussia replied, continuing his drive over the bridge and trying to ignore the screaming.


	4. Chapter 4 Puddle

**I still don't own Hetalia, thanks for reading and such. After this chapter it shouldn't jump around as much. And I'm sorry about how late this was, I had writers block and started an ask Mama Britannia blog on Tumblr because I'm a ridiculous fangirl for Ancient British history. (sorry again for the unnamed politicians, I'm very very very very lazy)**

Prussia was over tired, being overtired made him grumpy to an unnatural degree. But his bad mood was nothing compared to the little shits in the back of the car. Germany and France were in a completely vile mood, they were kicking at each other with pouty scowling faces. Spain had gone to sleep and had his face smooshed up against the car door, so at least one of them wasn't annoying the fuck out of him. Prussia still had to make it to the airport to collect Australia and his little sister.

"Prussia! France is being stupid!" Germany whined from the back seat.

"Prussia, Germany is being stupid!" Francis wailed, Prussia glanced in mirror and saw that the two were squabbling and slapping at each other.

"Stop that, go to sleep!"

* * *

China had finally managed to get the small nations off to sleep after a particularly messy snack time (He still had no idea how those apple slices ended up in the lamp shade) They were all tucked into China's bed. China padded down stairs and sat down on the sofa feeling more exhausted than he had in centuries. The phone rang, shattering the peace in China's home. He picked it up "Hello?"

"Mr China, we understand you have several young nations at your house,"

"Yes" He replied, immediately recognizing the voice of a politician

"We are gathering all of the effected nations at Germany's house where Prussia will care for them. We are sending you plane tickets and expect them there by tomorrow morning" The voice ordered

"I don't think so," China scoffed "I am not sending my little brothers and sisters to that mad man to take care of!"

The voice from the other end of the phone was beginning to sound irritated "That's where they are being sent, sir. If it makes you more comfortable you can drop them at Germany's house"

"I'm staying with them" China said with finality, he was putting his foot down and nothing was going to make him leave his siblings.

"You can't do that, we need you here!" exclaimed the politician sounding very stressed and like she needed a holiday more than anything else in the world.

"Then send me my paper work!" China retorted hanging up the phone, despite sympathizing with the politician due to the past three hours of parenthood which had left him more exhausted than he had been in years.

* * *

Australia practically threw himself at Prussia's knees at the airport. Prussia hadn't been sure who he was until a frazzled looking Wy showed up and hauled him away before realizing who he was and virtually threw him at Prussia. "Can I stay over night, I'll be gone in the morning" Wy asked, Prussia nodded, she may as well if he was the resident nanny.

Fitting everyone in the car proved to be a problem, eventually it was decided that Australia would sit on Wy's lap. Unfortunately Spain, France and Germany had to be woken up to get Wy and Australia and as a result the three toddlers looked ready and willing to end the world if it resulted in even a speck of sleep. Wy and Australia weren't much better, time was catching up with the pair of them and they were barely in the car before they were both snoring loudly.

* * *

By the time Prussia arrived back home he was ready to hit the hay, he was exhausted considering all he'd really done was drive all over Europe. His phone had gone off more than it had in years in the back of the car and he couldn't be bothered to check it. The heavens had opened some time ago ago and the ground was soaking wet. He eased himself out of the car, managing to avoid the vast mud puddle before realizing that if he actually wanted to get any of the children out of the car he would have to stand in the ankle deep puddle of goo.

He barely registered the sound of a car door slamming as he sank his boots into the slime to un-buckle Germany and pick him up.

He heard a cough behind him, he knew that cough, and that 'polite' little cough was not what he wanted to deal with at that time, nor was the frying pan that usually accompanied it.

"Hello Austria" he grumbled and he picked up the still sleeping Germany.

"Prussia" replied the other nation. Prussia turned around to tell him to either help him carry the kids or piss off...perhaps a stunning combination of the two. But then he spluttered with laughter. Nestled in Austria's arms was a little girl who could only be Hungary. She was sleeping softly, or she looked like she was on the top half, she always had kicked in her sleep. Austria flinched with every kick that landed on his belly.

"Stop laughing, we're only here because we were told to. You were not our first choice" Austria retorted, adjusting his hold on the little girl.

Prussia stopped laughing, more people in the house? How many rooms did they think he had!

"We were told to inform you that you'll be briefed about this tomorrow" Austria added.

"So you're going to be in my house?" Prussia asked, pulling a face.

"No, El-Hungary will be" Austria replied, catching himself before using Hungary's human name.

Prussia groaned loudly "Help me get them in doors and you have a deal" he said, frowning. He was too tired to worry about pride he just wanted to go to sleep.

Austria looked down at the mud puddle before trailing his eyes back to Prussia "I'm not standing in the puddle"

"Then I'll pass them to you and you can put them on the sofa!" Prussia spat in exasperation, handing Austria the key while keeping his hold on Germany.


	5. Chapter 5 A beautiful and calm morning

**I still don't own Hetalia. I am sosososososo sorry this took so long, my life kind of exploded. I got suddenly and unexpectedly into university on an archaeology course, My dog may or may not have broken my finger and she entered a mini dog show at a fete (1st for best sense of smell and 2nd in best sense of smell) and I've been painting and cosplaying a lot...sorry. Thanks for reading and such ^_^**

Prussia woke up on the sofa, it had been a while since he had woken there, not since a 'memorable' night out with France and Spain that ironically, none of them could actually remember. He wondered for a few moments why he had even woken up, it wasn't like he had a job or anything. The doorbell rang shrilly. Prussia groaned and abruptly a small child started crying, dammit, why couldn't humans control their fucking kids! KIDS! Shit, he had forgotten about that. The doorbell rang again, followed by a flurry of knocks and a scolding voice.

Prussia heaved himself off of the sofa only to find that his legs had gone to sleep so he fell over immediately. Cursing, Prussia scrambled back to his feet and limped to the front door because every step he took sent sparks shooting up his legs.

He threw the door open ready to yell the other person into oblivion for waking him up and setting one of the children off screaming (He wasn't sure who it was, but he was fairly certain that it wasn't Germany)

He didn't get the chance to yell at the person, almost as soon as the door was open, China swanned into the house with a swarm of children.

They removed their footwear and headed for the living room, leaving Prussia by the open door with his mouth open.

Eventually Prussia regained his senses and headed off after the group. China had thrown himself into Prussia's spot on the sofa and the children launched themselves at him and fell asleep.

"Hello" Prussia said pointedly.

China nodded at him "We've had a long journey" China replied as though it were an excuse for the manner in which he had entered the house.

Prussia frowned but then felt a small tug on his trousers. He looked down into a wide pair of green eyes. "Hungary fell out of bed" Spain said before toddling back upstairs but pausing half way up to check that Prussia was following.

He'd forgotten that he and Austria had been so tired that they just threw the kids into Germany's bed and hoped they'd sleep. How the hell had Hungary fallen out anyway? Austria had placed her gently in the middle of the bed. Speaking of Austria, why hadn't he gone to pick Hungary up? They got along much better than he did with her.

The screaming had reached an unbearably high pitch. Prussia opened the door to a scene of destruction.

Hungary was sat on the floor with a large bump on her head which was bleeding a little. The duvet had almost completely fallen off the bed. France was crouched in front of Hungary and seemed to be making an effort to stop her from crying. Germany was still in the bed and had his hands clamped over his ears.

Prussia sighed and kneeled down in front of the little girl. "You fell out of bed" He said bluntly. Hungary glared at him, her face bright red and her bottom lip jutting out, a sure sign that if he fucked up now she would unleash the tantrum to end all tantrums.

"Let's get you cleaned up" he grumbled as he picked her up. France and Spain followed them to the bathroom. Prussia was sure that this was where Germany hid the first aid kit.

Hungary pressed her fingers to her forehead gingerly and grimaced when she saw blood, for some unknown reason she decided that Prussia needed to look at her fingers so she thrust them in front of his eyes.

"Blood" she said thickly due to the tears from earlier.

Prussia sat her on the toilet seat whilst he searched the cupboards. "Yeah, head wounds'll bleed a lot, you're not dying" he replied, he assumed he was right, he could vaguely remember Germania telling him something like that after he had run head long into a tree.

He handed the girl a cold flannel to stop the swelling before mopping at the blood and sticking a plaster over the cut.

When he was satisfied that the girl was fine, he turned to the boys who had followed them.

"What happened?" he asked.

The pair looked to each other in panic, he knew that look, that was a look he regularly shared with the children in front of him and had done for hundreds of years. "You're not in trouble, I just need to know" he watched their expressions, Spain looked back stubbornly but France looked worried...bingo.

Prussia knelt down in front of France "I need to know or," He needed something extreme to make France tell him what had happened "Or Hungary is going to die, you're not in trouble"

there was silence in the bath room but then France yelled "Spain and Hungary were playing swords and then Hungary fell off the bed"

"You little shit!" Prussia replied, forgetting for a moment that his partners in crime were in fact children.

"Not fair, France!" Spain exclaimed "You were playing swords too"

France shook his head "Was not!"

* * *

Austria woke up feeling refreshed, the meeting would be over with today and with any luck he would have Hungary back to normal by the next day.

He strode down stairs for breakfast, he'd had a hard day yesterday after all. The phone rang and Austria picked it up out of habit. "Hello?"

"Prussia?"

Austria sighed and headed upstairs to find Prussia, barely even registering the guests on the sofa. "Prussia, there's someone on the phone for you," he called. A small boy stumbled out of a room, Austria recognised him as Germany "Have you seen your brother?" he asked.

The boy nodded and pointed towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was oddly quiet but the moment Austria opened the door there was an almighty wail as Hungary launched herself at him.

"What did you do!" Austria hissed at Prussia.

"Hell if I know" Prussia retorted.

Austria pried the little girls arms from around his knees and knelt to her level "What happened?"

Hungary wiped her nose on her arm and sniffled "I'm going to die"

It took three quarters of an hour and a plate full of pancakes to calm Hungary down enough for them to explain to her that she was not in fact going to die and that Prussia was being stupid.

* * *

Some where around mid-morning China awoke, it took a moment for him to remember where he was. For some unknown reason Vietnam had decided to sleep with her head tucked firmly beneath his, it was uncomfortable but no where near as uncomfortable as Japan's elbow which was digging into his stomach. He was aware that they had been rude when entering but they were all exhausted from the flight. He shifted to try to get comfortable but apparently that was too much, he heard a loud sound of complaint as he accidentally sat on Taiwan's hand. He stood up and placed the still sleeping Vietnam on the seat. He had things to do.

* * *

China trudged to the kitchen, his back aching from a night on an airplane followed by a nap on Prussia's solid sofa. He found the reassuring sight of Prussia making sure the children sat around the table were fed, reassuring, but not reassuring enough for him to feel safe leaving his siblings with him. "The meeting is being called at eleven in the morning" China said bluntly.

Prussia looked at him "That's in half an hour," he stated, looking down at his pink pajamas (not his choice of night wear, Liechtenstein had sent a set to all of the Germanic nations because they were such a hit with Switzerland) and then to the small nations around him who were in their clothes from the night before and in Hungary and Germany's case, an oversized shirt belonging to their adult self. "That'll explain why Austria's upstairs getting dressed" he grumbled.

* * *

**Once again I am very sorry for how late this was.**


	6. Chapter 6 Not a present!

**I am once again sorry about how long last chapter took. Thanks for the reviews and for reading and such. I still don't own Hetalia.**

Prussia was currently searching around in the attic to find some clothes for the children because he knew that everyone would just assume that he was lazy and couldn't be bothered to care for his fellow nations. He found a large chest, aha! He knew this was what he was looking for. "Catch" he yelled as he dragged it to the entrance and dropped it. He heard an outraged shriek from Austria and something in Chinese that could have only been a swear. Feeling a little guilty he poked his head out of the hole. Austria had thrown himself to the side to avoid the box leaving China to catch it on his own, he'd done a great job considering how small he was. In his defense though, he and Germany had always thrown things out of the attic at each other.

"You're insane!" Austria spluttered from his place on the floor. Prussia clambered down the ladder. China was still holding the chest but his legs were shaking with the weight of it.

"Aiyah! What's in here?" China hissed.

"Clothes, books and some old weapons" Prussia replied. A door creaked and Wy appeared in the doorway "What are you doing?" she asked, she was clearly very tired but at least she had a change of clothes, unlike her brother.

"Getting the children dressed" Austria responded, getting to his feet and brushing imaginary dust from his shirt.

At that point China snapped "Is anyone going to help me carry this, aru!" he shouted, flinching at the verbal tick that Korea had recently made him aware of.

Prussia and Wy walked over to help him but Austria was already making his way downstairs.

* * *

In their absence the children had decided to unleash hell...not that it was their intended purpose to tip over the sofa, it just happened.

It had all started when Spain had suggested they play a game. Taiwan, who Spain hadn't met before but who seemed friendly, suggested a game of Catch the chicks. Catch the chick turned out to be a _very _bad idea. Basically one child had to be the hen, another had to be the eagle and the rest had to be the chicks. The hen needed to protect the chicks from the eagle and if the eagle caught a chick then the eagle won. The game could have been a brilliant idea if Hungary hadn't taken her role as hen a little too seriously. When Japan (another boy who Spain didn't know but liked anyway) who was being the eagle pretended to swoop down at one of his sisters Hungary tackled him and in the following scuffle the sofa tipped over.

The crash silenced the children for a few moments before France said what they were all thinking "Uh oh"

"What was that" the adults were on the stairs and panic seized the group of small nations.

Germany toddled over to the sofa and frowned at them "You're going to get in trouble!" he announced, pointing the finger of blame firmly at Hungary who scowled back.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"We could put it back?" Vietnam suggested, she disappeared behind the sofa and gestured for them to follow.

* * *

Austria was the first into the living room and if the sound he made was anything to go by, Prussia wouldn't want to go in there. He continued to help China and Wy with the chest and started to think that perhaps it would have been a better idea to put the items within it into several smaller chests.

When they finally made it down stairs he could hear Austria scolding the children as he used to with Italy and Romano. And from the looks of things it was having a similar effect, all of the children were looking intently at the floor and Hungary and Spain's bottom lips were quivering.

Prussia was about to step in and say something when China dropped the chest (Luckily Prussia and Wy were still carrying it as well) and charged into the living room "Don't yell at them!" he hollered, placing himself between Austria and his siblings.

"They've tipped over the sofa" Austria retorted, pointing to the item of furniture in question.

"Then you tell me, you don't yell at them!"

Things looked like they were about to get ugly, so Prussia and Wy put the chest on the floor. "I can flip it back" Prussia grumbled, he didn't like admitting it but he was pretty house proud and wasn't keen leaving the house the way it was.

Attracted by the large box, Prussia had amassed a small army of small children who were peering at it. Korea climbed onto his lap to get a better look, which wasn't actually practical because Prussia was not actually sitting down, he was crouched and balancing on the balls of his feet.

Taiwan trotted over to China and tugged on his trouser leg "What's that?" she asked, nodding to the box worriedly.

China was about to answer his sister when Spain bounded over to them "It's a pirates treasure chest!" he crowed enthusiastically his eyes wide with excitement.

"No, that's a different chest," Prussia said, flinging back the lid of the chest to reveal a great number of clothes. "Choose something and get dressed, think of it as a temporary present"

The children descended on the chest like vultures on a carcass. All except from Korea, who's bottom lip was jutting out a mile "That's not a present, that's clothes" he pouted.

HongKong managed to escape the pile with an ancient tunic belonging to Prussia, it was a little long for him but Prussia couldn't care less with only ten minutes until the meeting started.

Germany was desperately trying to defend his own clothes because apparently all concept of sharing had left him. Hungary shrieked in delight as she came across an old suit of armor, like HongKong it was too big for her but she didn't seem to care. She strode over to Austria to ask for help putting it on. Austria had never had to dress a child before and sent her over to China who pulled a face at her choice of outfit.

Eventually all of the children were dressed and semi presentable. The adults in the room were all thankful that the meeting was being held in Prussia's house because they couldn't imagine how difficult it would be to get all of the children in the cars.

The doorbell rang, Prussia opened it to reveal Seborga with Italy and Romano tucked under his arms, both wearing Roman tunics. "Nice dress" Prussia smirked at Romano, but he had to admit that they did look pretty cute.

Seborga frowned "Coming from the man in pink pajamas," he retorted, walking past him and dumping the boys on the floor. Prussia realised that he had not yet had a chance to get dressed.

"They refused their old clothes and I had to go to a costume shop," Seborga added as an explanation as to his brother's choice of clothing "And Romano won't talk to me in Italian anymore"

"What language is he speaking?" Wy asked

"Latin, I think"

"Futue te ipsum" Romano announced proudly.

**Futue te ipsum is a beautiful Latin phrase which roughly translates as 'go fuck yourself' (once again found in my sister's extreme Latin book)**


	7. Chapter 7 The table's on fire

**I'm so so sorry for how long this took, I was going to go to University and now I'm not and I'm trying to find a job. Sorry sorry sorryyyyyy. Thanks for reading and such. I still don't own Hetalia.**

The Italian brothers had toddled into the living room in their Roman attire and immediately flopped themselves down on the still upturned sofa. Giggling at their feet in the air. The other children were too busy swanning around in their new clothes to really notice them. Hungary seemed intent on retaining Austria's attention and twirled in her armor like a princess in a ball gown whenever he looked like he was going to look away. Seborga looked like he needed to be the one slouched on the sofa. Prussia waltzed back into the living room only to have to turn back when someone knocked the door loudly.

"Fuck's sake" Prussia grumbled as he trudged back towards the door. He threw it open to come face to face with an extremely tall man. With those eyebrows he had to be related to England. Behind the man stood Sealand and six child nations. "I'll pick you up later, Sealand" The man growled, glaring at a child with heavy eyebrows and green eyes who promptly stuck his tongue out at him.

"Thanks, Wales" Sealand replied as he ushered the children through the door. They were behaving themselves eerily well, maybe they responded better to Sealand because he was a child as well.

The tall man, who was apparently Wales, made his way back towards the car.

* * *

The meeting came about quickly. By this time the house was flooded with nations old and young along with various politicians. The dining room table wasn't big enough for everyone to fit around, even with less than half of the nations present (The meeting was being filmed so it could be sent to those not present) So everyone was in the living room, some sat on the floor, some sitting on the sofa and a couple having to stand up. A woman stood at the front of the group of assorted nations and humans. Quite literally in some cases, the room was very crowded and she was actually standing on the fabric of Turkey's trousers. "I expect you've all been briefed about what's happened?" She announced, her voice carrying around the room.

There were murmurs of agreement and then a child started crying. It was Hungary and Austria immediately started frantically bouncing the armored child on his hip to calm her. She wasn't quieting down anytime soon. The woman decided to press on despite the interruption until England and France got in a scuffle and Germany had forced his way to the front and started screaming at them to shut up. She clenched her eyes and folded her arms. "Perkins," An elderly man perked up from his place on the sofa "You have children?"

Perkins looked perplexed "I have a daughter, she's forty-seven now"

"Excellent, take the children outside"

"No, but-"

"I don't recall saying please, Go" snapped the woman. Perkins stood up and started to gather assorted tiny nations as he went.

"Are there going to be any more interruptions?" she snarled, looking pretty terrifying. Everyone began shaking their heads just as the door slammed open.

"AHAHA! America's here to save the day, I'm the hero!" Crowed a man who was most certainly not America, Prussia stared at him. No one else seemed to notice the difference, perhaps because the only ones who would were currently tiny.

"America, did you bring Canada?" asked the woman.

"Yeah I did, I have the little dude right here!" he beamed as he pointed to the real America who was sat on his shoulders

The woman rubbed her temples "Sit down"

'America' sat himself down next to Prussia after telling America where to go to meet the other children.

"Canada," Prussia hissed "What are you doing?"

Canada smiled "Being a good brother, do you have any idea what would happen to Alfred if people knew he got turned into a kid?" Prussia was a little shocked, he'd known Canada for a long time and he hadn't really thought about him and America acting like brothers. From what he could remember from phone conversations, America annoyed the shit out of Canada.

Apparently the woman had continued talking in the time that Prussia had been thinking and reminiscing. "So it's decided, The children will stay here with Prussia, and all other nations will provide cover so he doesn't fall ill and so that the children will have the best care provided for them whilst Romania looks into any possible cure."

Prussia frowned "Hey, why me? I do have a life you know!" He exclaimed.

"Well, it's not like you're busy, is it" The woman stated coldly. Prussia scowled and looked down at his lap.

"Hey, I'm not leaving my brothers and sisters with this ass!" China exclaimed.

It looked as though another argument was going to break out when there was a loud bang followed by a lot of screaming. Perkins ran into the room "The table's on fire!"

* * *

As it turned out, the table hadn't actually caught fire. What had actually happened was the discovery that magical nations were _incredibly _dangerous when they had tantrums. This was even more dangerous when two magical nations had tantrums at the same time. Norway and England had got into a little argument about, well, Perkins didn't know. Neither nation was speaking English, and the next thing anyone knew everything looks as though it had caught light. At which point Perkins felt he was out of his depth and had sprinted as fast as he could out of the room.

In the end it was decided that China would stay with Prussia and that not all of the children would be staying there full time, Wales (after being persuaded to come in from the car by Sealand) had offered to take care of the Nordics for a small amount of time because he was busy. England was not invited. China had decided to stay, but only because he was having flashbacks of what his living room had looked like mere minutes after his siblings had torn through his house. He dreaded to think what any more time would do to his home.

**MUAHAHAHA! I have finished the dull bit! I can get on with the fun stuff now! **


End file.
